Il s'appellera Tom Elvis Jedusor
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tom Jedusor, pour un père qui a abandonné sa mère enceinte et Elvis, pour un grand-père violeur et violent. C'est l'héritage que Mérope a décidé de laisser à son fils. Un nom de haine, de destruction. Pourquoi?


**Il s'appellera Tom Elvis Jedusor**

Ecrire le début d'une histoire est toujours difficile. On ne sait jamais comment la commencer, comment trouver les mots justes et faire en sorte d'attirer le lecteur. On ne sait jamais s'il faut faire simple ou compliqué. S'il faut prendre directement le taureau par les cornes ou montrer toute la corrida. Ecrire le début d'une histoire n'est jamais facile. Pour un auteur, un réalisateur, mais aussi et surtout pour le protagoniste, c'est l'une des choses les plus compliquées.

Toutes les histoires, pourtant, commencent de la même façon. Outre les quelques instants de plaisir et le petit spermatozoïde allant faire un tour dans les trompes de Fallope, les neuf mois de grossesses et les hormones qui travaillent, c'est dans la douleur que l'histoire commence.

L'histoire de la vie d'un des mages noirs les plus puissants commença de la même façon que celle de tous les autres. Dans la souffrance. La souffrance d'une mère, Mérope, qui jamais n'aurait imaginée cela. Dans le déchirement.

Mérope Gaunt était déchirée cette soirée du 31 décembre 1926. Aussi bien à l'intérieure qu'à l'extérieure. La douleur physique aurait pu être supportable, si elle n'avait pas était si maigre et si faible. La douleur intérieure, cependant, était bien pire. Une douleur interne qui, poussait à son paroxysme alors qu'elle hurlait pour faire sortir cette chose à l'intérieure d'elle, se transforma vite en haine.

Elle exécra cette chose en elle, fruit de sa naïveté, de son erreur, qui lui rappelait sa faute. Son amour pour un sal moldu du nom de Tom Jedusor. Le fait qu'elle eu cru que si elle lui donnait un héritier, il l'aimerait sans autre raison, était la chose la plus risible qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé.

L'enfant en elle, résultat d'une magie puissante, du désir, de la corruption, de la révolte, était mauvais. Elle le savait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, perfidie qu'elle allait elle-même engendrée ? Résultat de l'union charnelle d'un homme obscurantiste et séduisant et d'une manipulatrice héritière d'une lignée maléfique. Cet enfant apporterait la destruction. Sa destruction.

Alors elle poussa davantage, faisant fit des recommandations de la femme qui l'avait accueillie dans son orphelinat.

« Doucement madame, doucement, ne vous brusquez pas.

-Je veux qu'il sorte ! haleta Mérope, entre deux cris d'agonie.

Mérope avait même essayé de le faire partir, de l'exécuter. Elle s'était jetée dans des escaliers, avait frappée son ventre avec une détermination sans borne et avait même suppliée une « _faiseuse d'anges_ » réputée qui s'était retrouvée face à un ventre aussi dure que du béton. L'enfant était déjà puissant, et ne se laisserait pas assassiner sans raison aucune.

Au fond d'elle-même, Mérope savait que le fœtus était celui qui la maintenait encore en vie. Celui qui l'avait soignée quand elle se blessait. Celui qui, d'un certain côté, tenait à elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas de lui. Non ! Il était mauvais. Oh oui, mauvais. Perfide. Une immondice et elle ne le laisserait pas gagner. Elle ne resterait pas avec lui.

-Vous y êtes presque madame, poussez. Allez !

Et Mérope, avec toute la détermination qui lui restait, poussa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Son hurlement déchirant se joignit aux pleurs du nourrisson qui enfin, se sépara d'elle. Epuisée, et soulagée, Mérope s'effondra, en sueur, sans un regard pour sa progéniture.

-Tenez, madame, votre fils ! fit la femme en lui tendant la chose ensanglantait qu'elle venait de mettre au monde.

La descendante de Serpentard regarda enfin son bébé, les yeux bleus, rouge, maigre, en pleure, et dont les menottes s'agitait. Elle remarqua sa magie, qui l'entourait, d'un vert clair magnifique, et qui s'approchait d'elle.

-NON ! s'écria-t-elle.

La femme qui tenait le bébé s'en offusqua et éloigna le nourrisson de sa démente de mère. Elle ne savait pas qu'en faisant ça, elle condamnait la mère à la mort et que la magie guérisseuse du bébé ne la sauverait jamais. Mais Mérope le savait. Les nourrissons magiques sauvaient toujours leur mère. Et son monstre avait voulu le faire. La condamner, encore, à vivre. Elle le refusait. Cette pourriture ne resterait pas avec elle.

La femme de l'orphelinat, le nourrisson en pleur contre elle, ne prit même pas la peine de rafraichir le front de la folle pauvrette. Par devoir, et non par respect, elle demanda à Mérope Gaunt comment elle allait nommer son enfant.

Mourante, la femme chercha pendant quelques instants quel horrible nom elle pourrait affubler à cette horrible enfant. Alors, elle pensa aux deux hommes qui avaient gâchés sa vie. Tom Jedusor, le père du bébé, l'homme qui l'avait mise à la rue, sans compassion, alors qu'elle voulait lui donner un merveilleux bébé. Elvis Graunt, son père, son violeur, son bourreau pendant toute sa jeunesse.

-Tom... souffla-t-elle. Comme son père. Et Elvis, comme mon père. Jedusor. Tom Elvis Jedusor.

La dame, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un nom donné par amour, pensa quelques instants que la jeune mère n'était pas si horrible que ça et lui assura, alors que la génitrice de Tom Elvis Jedusor rendait son dernier souffle, que son fils s'appellerait ainsi. .

Ainsi commença l'histoire de Tom Elvis Jedusor, dans la haine, dans la souffrance, dans la mort. Sans le moindre amour.


End file.
